Player (Minecraft)
For the NPCs used in Minecraft's Classic stage, see Human. For the test model used during Minecraft's Indev stage, see Steve (Mob). For the fan-created "creepypasta", see Herobrine. The Player is the main protagonist in Minecraft. It is the character used in-game by anyone playing the game. The default skin resembles a male human who is generally referred to as "Steve". A new default female skin option, "Alex", is also available as of update 1.8. A player who has purchased Minecraft can also set a custom skin either in the Minecraft launcher, under the skins tab, or on Minecraft.net, under their profile options. =Content= Appearance Role Spawning Sound Effects Gallery Trivia =Appearance= There are two default player skins, typically known as Steve and Alex, assigned to each player based on their account ID if they do not use a custom skin. Steve has dark brown hair, dark skin, nose and mouth, and blue eyes, with a light blue shirt (un-tucked on the left hand side), a pair of blue jeans, gray shoes, and 4px arms. Alex has long bright orange hair hanging to the left side, pale white skin, and dark green eyes, with a light-green shirt (un-tucked on both sides, and a dark green belt wrapped around it), a pair of brown pants, grayish boots, pinkish lips, and 3px arms. Both player skins are intended to be generic representations of a human being, although the player's skin can be changed. Steve is also the shape of a "classic" skin, and Alex is the shape of a "slim" skin. In the Legacy Console Edition, the player's default skin can vary from Steve or Alex to seven other player skins, as listed here. Multiple skin packs are also available for purchase on the Xbox Live Marketplace, the PlayStation Store, and the Nintendo eShop. The player is 1.8 blocks tall, 1.5 blocks tall when sneaking in Java Edition, 0.6 blocks tall when gliding/sprint-swimming and 0.6 blocks wide. =Role= In Creative mode, the player can roam freely in their worlds and build anything they want by using their imagination. While in Survival Mode, the player has to eat animals for them to survive. They can explore cave and mine for ores to get more resources, they must be quick enough to go to the caves or dungeons so they can avoid meeting their first obstacle, the hostile mobs. They can also find a village and trade with a villager to get some important resources. They can also craft some utility mobs once they've built their home: Iron Golems in warm biomes, and Snow Golems in snowy biomes. In the night, the player must find a way to fight off the hostile mobs to protect themselves from danger. The common overworld hostile mobs that the player must oppose are the zombie, creeper, skeleton, spider, and enderman. Once the sun rises, the hostile mobs will despawn and the player has the chance to defeat them with ease. They can also explore ocean monuments and kill the Elder Guardian, go the Nether and build the Wither boss. They can also protect the villages from raids and earn the advancement, "Hero of the Village". When they reach the stronghold and enters the End, they will meet the game's final boss, the Ender Dragon. They will have to slain it to finish the game. Once defeated, the player will return normally to their worlds and the hostile mobs will despawn, but if their difficulty is not set to Peaceful, they still have to face the hostile mobs when they have reached their normal worlds. =Spawning= Players spawn at the spot they first appeared in the world each time they die, but this can be reset by sleeping in a bed, or by using the command /spawnpoint. =Sound Effects= In the Indev development stage of Minecraft, a player made a deep "Ugh" grunt sound if it was hurt or hit. Some people had complained that they had female skins and the voice didn't match, so Notch changed the sound effect to a flesh-ripping sound, or to be more exact: a sound of a simultaneous "thud" and "snap." In older versions of Minecraft: Pocket Edition, a player's name was "Steve", and instead of the snapping sound, a player would only make the grunt sound. It would be a deeper sound sometimes if a player was at low health. Also, if a player took damage from falling, a sound like cracking bones could be heard, along with the grunting sound. In Minecraft: Pocket Edition, the bone-cracking noise is still audible, but only if a player falls from a very high place. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Minecraft Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Monster Slayers Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Warriors